


Hot Angry Guy

by SterekTrask_Okay_Okay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekTrask_Okay_Okay/pseuds/SterekTrask_Okay_Okay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' first time on a plane, and the hot angry flight attendant, Derek, makes him forget all about his nerves ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Angry Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website, and it's just a small little piece of writing, but I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes, or anything like that.

Stiles was scared about his first time on an airplane, but he was trying really hard to control his nerves. Mostly because this little kid was sitting next to him, and the kid was about to cry. He was only about six, maybe seven. Stiles didn't want to make it any worse for his parents, so Stiles stayed quiet, nervously bouncing his foot. His dad was forcing him to go visit his dying aunt, so hence the being on a plane part. He didn't understand why he listened to his dad, because he was an adult, but still. He tried to get out of it, argued with his dad until he was ready to just fall over and give up. But in the end, his dad had won that fight, and so now Stiles was sitting there next to a kid that looked like he was about to pee himself and Stiles may have had similar feelings.

A voice came over the intercom, loud and deep. "We will now begin our takeoff. Please make sure you're wearing your seat belts." The intercom clicked off and within the next couple of minutes, Stiles and the kid both were squeezing their eyes shut as hard as possible, clenching their fists. Stiles was taking large breaths, hardly making it any better. But after a few more minutes, he relaxed a little, settled into his seat. He tapped the boy's arm and smiled when he looked up. The boy was actually adorable, but Stiles wasn't going to expect anything. In all movies he'd ever seen, children on planes were absolute terrors.

"You alright?" Stiles asked, though he still felt a little shaky and nauseous. He refused to get sick though, because he didn't want to throw up in an airplane bathroom.

The boy nodded, staring up at Stiles with wide eyes, and returned the smile. "Just a little scared. I've never been on an airplane before. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he admitted with a shrug. He was much more calm about that situation than Stiles, and Stiles was the adult here. Stiles admired him though, his short brown hair and freckles, brown eyes to match his hair. He seemed like the type of kid Stiles' would have been friends with in grade school. "My name is Andy," he shared, showing off a toothy grin that made Stiles smile back without thinking.

"Stiles," he replied, chuckling at the weird look Andy gave him. "Weird name, I know. It's not my real name, just what I like to be called."

Andy opened his mouth to say something, but someone else interrupted. "Would you like an refreshments?" a grumpy, but attractive, man asked as he stared down at Stiles. There was something about this guy that Stiles immediately liked, even though the first words out of his mouth sounded annoyed and rude. Maybe it was that this guy was stupidly attractive, and Stiles couldn't help but stare.

"Woah, what's your problem, hot angry guy?" Stiles teased, but immediately coughed awkwardly and looked down when the flight attendant glared at him. Stiles felt like he was shooting daggers out of his eyes and planting them right into Stiles' head. He probably was, because Stiles knew he could get annoying sometimes. "Sure, just water for me."

"Alright," the man mumbled, pouring a cup of water and shoving it in Stiles' face in a forceful, anger-filled way that made Stiles wrinkle his nose and turn away from the man. The flight attendant looked at Andy and raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Nothing for now," Andy replied quietly, smiling at the man. He didn't smile back. "Mister, you look mad. What's your name?"

"Derek," he said quickly, eyes shifting to Stiles for a few seconds. "If you need anything, I'll just uh, I'll be back around." Stiles nodded in reply, and would never admit that he stared at Derek's ass the entire time Derek was walking away. Stiles awkwardly stared at his hands, face too red to look at Andy. Andy wouldn't understand anyways. He was just a kid, who's parents probably taught him that boys are only supposed to like girls. He couldn't explain it to him either, because damn, that'd be awkward. So he just kept his mouth shut and turned away from the kid.

Stiles sighed and tried to close his eyes and sleep. Airplanes, he discovered, were highly uncomfortable to sleep on. He even tried to use the little pillow they provided, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed. There were too many people talking, and he had to keep shifting around in his seat to find a position that didn't kill his back. After an hour or so, Stiles really needed to stretch his legs, so he figured he'd take a walk to the bathroom, just so he could move a little. He was going to say something to Andy, but the little boy was passed out in his seat, so Stiles didn't bother. He stood carefully, leaving his pillow on his seat, and started towards the back of the plane.

"Excuse me, sir, where are you going?" a deep voice said as Stiles was almost the the bathroom. Stiles stopped and looked over at the guy, Derek, standing there with his arms crossed. Stiles wanted to hate this rude, grumpy flight attendant, but he was just too damn hot. With his stubble on his chin, glasses that made him ten times better, the whole outfit he was wearing, his body shape. Stiles couldn't think about anything but staring, and maybe even fantasizing a little bit. "Sir?"

"Oh, uh, I was just stretching my legs. I was going to the bathroom," Stiles told him. Derek raised his eyebrows, as if he didn't believe a word Stiles had just said. Where else would Stiles be going, though? It's not like he could just wander aimlessly around the plane, nor did he want to.

"Do you actually have to use the restroom?" Derek accused, raising his eyebrows even higher. Stiles still thought he was gorgeous, and those thoughts refused to stop running around in his head. He felt like a horny teenager again, and those were the years he did not want to remember clearly, because he did some regrettable things when he was in high school.

"Not really, but I was going to try. I wasn't going to get out of my seat for no reason," Stiles replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Why? Did you need to-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Derek interrupted, unfolding his arms to step closer, into Stiles' personal space. "Sorry, if you're not into guys, I just thought since you called me hot that maybe you were."

"I don't," Stiles replied quickly, nervously. "Have a boyfriend, I mean. Do you?" Stiles swallowed hard, too scared to step closer, but he desperately wanted to. He wanted to just be with Derek for right now, to have the privilege of saying he had sex with a gorgeous flight attendant, who was willing to be with Stiles. His best friend, Scott, had always told him he'd never get laid if he kept being awkward all the time, especially not by a hot guy. Stiles wanted to prove him wrong.

"No," Derek responded, his voice low as he took another step. Derek looked around to see if anyone was near, and then smirked. "You ever made out with a hot angry guy?" He asked, and Stiles shook his head, too scared to speak. He didn't feel like embarrassing himself and then losing this opportunity. "You want to?" Stiles nodded and reached behind him to open the bathroom door, almost falling as he stumbled inside. Derek followed after him, closing and locking the door behind him.

Derek didn't waste any time in smashing their lips together, hands underneath Stiles' shirt on his waist. Stiles moaned into the kiss, grabbing at Derek's hair and pulling slightly when Derek's tongue slid past Stiles' lips and into his mouth. Stiles didn't know anyone could kiss that good, but Derek was amazing at it. Derek let his hands fall down to Stiles' ass, squeezing hard and making Stiles moan embarrassingly loud. Derek only smirked against Stiles' lips and did it again. He pulled his lips away, breathing heavily and dipped his head towards Stiles' neck, pressing his lips against the bare skin. He started to kiss Stiles neck, sucking slightly when Stiles pressed his hips up into Derek's. Derek groaned when Stiles did it again, harder this time.

"Wait," Derek breathed, eyes locking with Stiles'. "You never told me your name."

"It's Stiles," he replied with a grin, shaking his head. Derek smiled and quickly kissed Stiles' lips before dropping to his knees and lifting Stiles' shirt to kiss his stomach. He moved his mouth slowly against Stiles skin, pausing to run his thumb over the skin above Stiles' waistband. Stiles could only lean his head back against the wall and squeeze his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to make awkward sounds.

"Stiles, can I-"

"Yes," Stiles answered quickly before Derek could ask the question. He didn't care what Derek did to him, really, he didn't. He just wasn't ready to go back to his seat yet. He wanted to stay in the stupid bathroom for as long as possible doing things with Derek. If Derek wanted to suck his dick, then Stiles was totally cool with that. He wanted that, actually, so no objections there.

Derek nodded, placing another kiss to Stiles stomach before unbuttoning Stiles' pants and slipping them to the floor. Stiles didn't have time to react before Derek's mouth was on him, warm and wet, making Stiles groan and push his hips out. Derek used his hands to keep Stiles' waist secured against the wall as he started to take his dick into his mouth further. Stiles let his hands fall to Derek's hair, twisting his fingers into it and pulling only a little. Derek pushed forward as far as he could until his nose was brushing against Stiles' skin and Stiles was pulling Derek's hair even harder, maybe too hard. Derek moved his head back and forth, slow at first and then faster until Stiles' knees started to get a little shaky. Stiles wasn't sure standing was the best idea here, but he didn't want to interrupt Derek's amazing mouth working its magic. Stiles involuntarily jerked his hips forward when Derek pulled back up slowly, his tongue licking up Stiles' dick. When Derek's mouth completely left Stiles' dick, it felt odd and cold, and Stiles was a lot disappointed because he was literally almost to the point of coming down Derek's throat.

"I was getting ready to-"

"I'm not done yet," Derek replied in a low voice that sounded more like a grunt. He took Stiles' dick in his hand and moved his wrist in slow movements, just to tease Stiles. Stiles groaned, throwing his head back against the wall, and tried to force his hips forward, but Derek used his free hand to hold him back against the wall again. "Sorry, sorry," Derek chuckled, leaning towards Stiles' dick. Stiles started to breath a little harder, his heart beating a little faster, just at the feel of Derek's hot breath on his dick. Derek moved his hand faster and didn't complain this time when Stiles rolled his hips into it. He wrapped his lips around Stiles head a few seconds later, sucking and moving his hand simultaneously. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, still jerking his hips forward, until Derek dropped the hand off Stiles' dick and placed them both on Stiles ass, letting Stiles fuck into his mouth.

"D-Derek," Stiles warned, but that only made Derek squeeze his ass harder, making Stiles' hips move faster until Stiles was coming in Derek's mouth and letting out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "God, you're amazing," Stiles whispered, grabbing Derek's shirt to pull him back up. Derek smiled and leaned closer, Stiles closing the distance between their lips. They kissed for a short time before Derek pulled away with a sigh.

"I have to get back to work," he said as Stiles pulled his pants back up and awkwardly looked at Derek. "But I'll see you some other time, okay? Just slip me your number or something when we land, I'll definitely call."

"You better," Stiles replied, letting out a surprised squeak when Derek grabbed him by the waist and kissed him again, but it was over before he could wrap his arms around Derek's neck. "Yeah, you better call."

Derek grinned. "I will, Stiles." Derek kissed Stiles' cheek once before carefully exiting the bathroom. Stiles waited two minutes before leaving too, awkwardly making his way back to his seat. Now he definitely couldn't sleep, so he listened to music for the next few hours, pausing it only when Derek came around a second time to hand out snacks and more drinks.

When they finally landed, Derek was standing by the door as everyone exited. Stiles smirked when he started to pass Derek and tried to nonchalantly slip a piece of paper with his number on it into Derek's pocket, but Stiles was never subtle, so he dropped it and Derek had to awkwardly pick it up.

"Bye, Stiles," Derek chuckled.

Stiles blushed and gave a small wave. "See ya, Derek."

* * *

Stiles was exhausted after his flight back home, and slightly (okay, very) disappointed there weren't any hot angry guy flight attendants on his plane. Well, mostly disappointed that Derek wasn't, but he managed. He waited for Derek to call him, but the most Derek had done was send him a few texts, because he hadn't had enough time off work to call, and there'd be no point because Stiles wasn't even home to make plans with Derek. But now he was home in Beacon Hills, and he was so incredibly glad because planes still sucked and was glad that it was over.

He spent a half an hour catching up with his dad, telling him about what he did when he visited his aunt and leaving out the part where he got a blow job in the airplane bathroom, and then he excused himself, saying he was tired. His dad understood and told Stiles to go home. Stiles didn't object, because trying to sleep on airplanes, as Stiles had tried to do on the way to his aunts, was extremely difficult and he hated that part the most.

He went straight to bed when he got home and when he woke up, it was nearly midnight. He groaned and tried to roll over and fall back asleep, but he couldn't. Instead, he checked his phone. It showed he had two text messages. The first one said, **hey, was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere?** The second one said, **this is Derek, btw**.

Stiles grinned, thoughts going back to his time with Derek. Fun times, really. Maybe he could get to know Derek now, if they lived close enough to each other. Stiles really hoped they did. He could just imagine it, going on a date with Derek and laughing at his jokes, or more likely Derek pretending to laugh at Stiles' jokes. Then they would cuddle on the couch and watch movies, and that thought really made Stiles want to laugh because it was Derek, this extremely angry looking guy who gave Stiles an -awesome- blow job on a plane, even though he'd never met Stiles before in his life. Derek didn't seem like the cuddling type.

Stiles typed out a quick reply, apologizing for not answering earlier and telling Derek he'd call tomorrow. Stiles sighed and put his phone on the table, turning on the tv. He watched it until around 5, then ended up falling asleep again, still trying to picture cuddling with Derek while watching something like _The Notebook_.

 

 

The next morning, his phone ringing on the table next to his bed was what woke him up. Stiles only half jumped and then groggily rubbed his eyes, yawning before answering with a sleepy, "hello?"

" _You said you would call, but I was getting impatient_ ," Derek's voice said from the other end, a slight hint of excitement in it. " _Where are you? I wanna hang out._ " Derek sounded eager about this, which Stiles didn't know how to react to, because he wasn't sure exactly why Derek was looking forward to seeing him. He didn't know what Derek wanted to do, either. If Derek just wanted sex, then Stiles wasn't going to complain, but he would still definitely suggest the idea of an actual date sometime soon. Or maybe Derek was just excited to see him in general, and he wanted to do something other than sex. Which Stiles was more than happy to do. 

"Uh, Beacon Hills. But I just woke up, give me a minute," Stiles mumbled into the phone, stretching his other arm over his head with a small sigh. 

"I'm not too far," Derek replied. "Text me your address when you want me to come over."

"Okay, I will. See you," Stiles replied, hanging up. He quickly saved Derek's number in his phone and rolled out of bed for the day. And he did not have this nervous feeling in his stomach about seeing Derek. Actually, he kind of did, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

 

 

It took Stiles an hour to get himself ready, or at least presentable enough for a date, if that's what Derek wanted. It's not like he looked amazing the first time they had met, and Derek still wanted to do dirty things to him. That, at least, gave Stiles a confidence boost. Still, he put on his favorite pair of jean, but not his tightest, because those were a bitch to get off and he didn't know if they would be getting in the way later if he wore them. He also made sure his hair wasn't too messy, but just enough to make it look sexy, or what he considered sexy, but what did he know? He wore a plain t-shirt with a flannel over top and put on his best smelling cologne. Stiles thought he looked okay, at least. He hoped Derek would think so too.

He texted Derek his address and then sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He attempted to clean his apartment, but he figured it wasn't too bad, so he gave up on that. Stiles even tried to read a book, because there was nothing on tv. But he couldn't get into the book, so he threw it to the side and laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. It almost made Stiles jump when there was a knock at the door. He quickly stumbled to his feet to get it, pausing at the door to fix his hair and straighten his clothes out, because he didn't want to look like a mess when Derek looked at him.

He opened the door and smiled immediately at the green eyes staring back at him. "Hey," Derek said with a smirk. "Miss me?"

Stiles chuckled softly and stepped back so Derek could come inside. "Yes, I missed you, Derek." Stiles shut the door behind him and walked over to stand in front Derek, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what he expected to happen when Derek got there, just that he wanted to see Derek. Now Stiles didn't know what to say, and it seemed like Derek didn't know what to say either. So they stood there, nervously looking around. "So," Stiles said finally, looking at Derek. It was the first time he'd seen Derek out of his work, and so he was wearing normal clothes now, and he still looked just as gorgeous as before. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and this off color blue shirt that somehow made his eyes a deeper green, and it was incredible. Derek was incredible.

"So," Derek repeated, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Uh, I was thinking we could go on an actual date this time, you know? I mean, the airplane sex was great and all, but I wanna get to know you now." Derek seemed nervous about asking, which made Stiles want to roll his eyes, because who would turn down a date with _him_? He was fucking hot. 

"Yeah, yeah. I think that's a great idea. Where should we go?" Stiles replied, smiling, but trying to control it so he didn't look like a crazed idiot. "We could see a movie, or go out to dinner."

"Or both, my treat," Derek said, raising an eyebrow in question. Stiles nodded. "Good, let's go then." He offered his hand to Stiles, which he took, and they walked out of the building.

 

 

"I should've known my first date with a hot angry guy would be at McDonald's. It's only logical," Stiles teased, shoving a french fry into his mouth. Derek only smiled. Stiles wasn't upset, or disappointed. He had told Derek it didn't matter where they ate, Derek argued and tried to get an answer, so eventually Derek huffed and pulled into the first parking lot of a restaurant he saw. It just happened to be McDonald's. It wasn't a problem, because then Stiles' didn't have to look at a menu and try to find something that didn't cost an arm and a leg. He knew exactly what to order, and that made it easy. "So Derek, let's get to know each other. Tell me something about you." Stiles leaned forward on his elbows, stealing a fry from Derek because he had just eaten the last of his. Derek grinned and shook his head before swatting his hand away. Stiles just shrugged. 

Derek nodded as he swallowed a bite of food. "Well, as you already know, I work as a flight attendant. It pays well, and planes are cool." Stiles nodded and motioned for him to keep talking. "Uhm, I don't have a lot of hobbies. I like to read a lot, and run. I like movies too, classics and others."

"Classic movies are the best movies. I have a ton," Stiles replied with a huge grin, his eyes finding Derek's. They were both smiling now, and they stayed like that until Derek burst into laughter and had to hide his face in the crook of his arm. "What did I do?" Stiles wondered seriously, smacking Derek's arm because he was still laughing and not looking at Stiles. "Derek!"

Derek cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink, shaking his head. "Sorry, I just. . . I had the sudden realization that we were having a cheesy chick flick moment. Also, I thought you were just some skinny kid who I could hook up with, but it turns out you're actually an amazing guy," Derek shared, the amusement in his face fading, replaced by a soft smile that made every part of Stiles' body feel weird in a fuzzy kind of way. He didn't know what was going to happen if he hung out with Derek, but he didn't think he really expected this. He didn't know he'd actually be allowed to know about Derek's feelings, which he didn't seem like the type of guy to just share those things. Derek looked like this jerk who could never be anything but angry, but in reality, he wasn't. Suddenly, it wasn't so hard for Stiles to imagine Derek cuddling with him on the couch, watching stupid chick flick movies. 

"I thought you were just some hot angry guy, but it turns out you're actually a hot angry teddy bear," Stiles retorted with a smirk, and then followed that with a wink. Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, okay. Now it's my turn." Stiles took a drink and then a deep breath. "I don't have a job at the moment, but I have finished college and I'm going into the same line of work as my dad. He's the sheriff. My hobby list is also kind of bare. I talk a lot, which is sometimes a bad thing.  Especially when I get nervous.I think you'll learn that soon enough though, if you stick around. I talk my way out of a lot of things, but I also sometimes get myself into trouble by running my mouth, so there's that. And if I had to pick one weakness, it'd be kittens. They kill me."

"Aren't you something," Derek responded cheekily, shaking his head slowly as he looked down at his food. "You know, I think this is gonna work out. I'm definitely not going to get bored with you."

Stiles smirked. "That's true, I'm a very interesting person," Stiles said in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows. Derek nearly choked on his soda with laughter. "Sorry, sorry," Stiles mumbled.

"Don't be." Derek grinned. "Wanna get out of here?"

Stiles nodded quickly. "Please."

 

 

There wasn't much time where they weren't kissing, or touching each other. Stiles was too eager, even on the way back to his apartment. He may have teased Derek just a bit in the car by kissing his neck, only distracting Derek a little. It did give Derek a boner though, which only made Stiles smirk and keep teasing. As soon as they made it inside, in the elevator that is, Stiles was smashed between Derek and the wall with Derek's mouth all over his skin. They kissed all the way to Stiles' apartment, and as soon as the door was shut behind them, Stiles was picked up into Derek's arms, Stiles' legs wrapped around the man's waist.

"Derek," Stiles mumbled, tugging on his hair to get his attention. Derek pulled away, breathing heavy. "Bedroom is that way," he smirked, pointing towards his room. Derek laughed and pecked Stiles' lips, carrying him to Stiles' room. Derek dropped Stiles onto the bed, positioning himself over top of him. "We forgot about our movie," Stiles said, staring up at Derek, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. 

Derek shook his head, bringing his lips to Stiles' neck. "It can wait," Derek whispered, sucking on the spot behind Stiles' ear. Stiles bit his lip, holding back a moan. Derek moved his hips against Stiles', and Stiles groaned, digging his nails into Derek's back through his shirt. "What do you want, Stiles?"

Stiles felt himself blush, his fingers tugging at the hem of Derek's shirt. Derek only smirked and sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head in one swift movement. Stiles felt like he could come just at the sight of Derek's shirtless torso. "Wow, you, uh. . . you look good."

Derek bit his bottom lip, hands on Stiles' hips. He ran his hands up Stiles' sides slowly, watching Stiles' face. Stiles tried to pull Derek's face closer so he could kiss him, but he only pulled away pulled away with a smirk on his lips. "Wait, you have to take yours off too." Stiles nodded slowly and pulled off his shirt, less gracefully than Derek had, which only made Derek chuckle.

"Okay, now will you kiss me?" Stiles asked a little impatiently, running his hands up Derek's chest and settling them behind his neck.

Derek smiled and dipped back down to connect their lips, his hands on either sides of Stiles' face to support himself. Stiles squeezed the back of his neck, pulling Derek closer so he could push his hips up against Derek's. Derek made a small noise and abruptly pulled Stiles on top of him. "Not fair," Derek grunted, hands groping Stiles' ass in a way that made Stiles nearly die of a heart attack. Stiles moaned softly, biting Derek's lip and trying to grind his hips against Derek's again, but Derek worked his hand into Stiles' jeans before he could and wrapped his hand around Stiles' dick.

"Shit, that's not fair," Stiles hissed, pressing his face against Derek's neck. Derek only laughed and kept moving his hand, pushing Stiles' pants off as he did so. "Wait, Derek. I wanna do something for you this time," Stiles whispered, grabbing a hold of Derek's wrist to stop his movements.

"It's alright, Stiles. You don't-"

"I want to," Stiles replied, giving Derek a small kiss to his lips. Derek nodded as Stiles kicked his pants off the rest of the way and slid down so that his face was above Derek's waist. He slowly, teasingly unbuttoned Derek's pants, kissing his stomach as he pulled them further down his thighs until Derek was just left in his boxers. He kissed Derek's inner thighs, one hand on Derek's hip, the other rubbing Derek's dick through his boxers in slow circular movements that had Derek jerking his hips up into Stiles' touch. 

"Stiles," Derek mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut when Stiles bit at his skin. "Please, just-"

Stiles cut him off by yanking Derek's underwear down and shoving Derek's dick into his mouth. Derek arched his back, a moan escaping his lips as his hands tangled in Stiles' hair. Derek mumbled a string of curse words under his breath, pulling Stiles' hair harder, pushing his hips up to meet Stiles' movements. Stiles moved his head at a slow pace, looking up every now and then to see Derek's expression. Derek tried to move his hips again because Stiles was bobbing his head a little too slowly, but Stiles forced Derek's hips to the bed with one of his hands, and Derek seemed to be enjoying himself too much to fight Stiles against it. Stiles pushed himself to fit Derek all the way into his mouth, which made Derek moan Stiles' name. Stiles made a small noise at that and Derek pulled at Stiles' hair harder. Stiles started to raise his head off Derek's dick, slowly so he could use his tongue to make Derek squirm even more underneath of him. Once Stiles came up almost all the way, he ran his tongue across the slit of Derek's dick, making Derek groan in pleasure and half try to to shove his dick back into Stiles' mouth. Stiles smirks against him, but does what Derek wants and goes back down on him, which forced a small gasp from Derek's parted lips, and just looking at him is enough for Stiles to shove his own hand down towards his dick to jerk himself, because it was getting to be a little too much. He kept moving his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he went down, and then pulled up, using his tongue mostly to curl around the head of Derek's dick before sliding his lips down to Derek's skin again. 

Derek made this small, choked noise and Stiles knew exactly what he meant, but he wasn't ready for Derek to come yet. "I think I'm gonna-" Derek started, but Stiles shook his head. 

"No, wait," Stiles whispered breathlessly, pulling himself away from Derek's dick. He groaned, not happily, but shut up when Stiles kissed him again, hot and wet. Derek moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue across Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles dipped his hips down, sliding his dick against Derek's, making them both groan in pleasure. Stiles kept moving his hips, Derek meeting him halfway, both of them a hot, sweaty mess. Derek was making these faces that only made Stiles' orgasm build up quicker,because fuck, Derek was sexy. Stiles knew Derek wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, but he was okay with that, so he rocked his hips a little harder and a lot faster, and Derek was too close to meet Stiles' thrusts, but Stiles didn't need Derek to meet them. He buried his face in Derek's neck, bracing his arms on both sides of Derek's head as he Derek tensed up beneath him. 

"Stiles, I can't-" Derek stopped, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he came, a gasp escaping his lips. "Shit," he mumbled, hands on Stiles ass. Stiles connected their lips, still grinding his hips against Derek's until Stiles was done too, coming all over Derek's stomach and then collapsing against him, both still breathing heavy.

"That was fun," Stiles laughed, kissing Derek's cheek. "We should do it again sometime."

Derek grunted in response, hand running through Stiles' hair. "How about Tuesday after I get back from work?"

"It's a date. I'll even cook for you. Or, buy already cooked food because I'm not the best cook in the world," Stiles mumbled, rubbing his nose against Derek's neck. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist.

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait," Derek whispered, kissing Stiles' head.

Stiles grinned happily. "Me either."


End file.
